


This Is Rubbish

by EbethBeatlebub



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29468580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EbethBeatlebub/pseuds/EbethBeatlebub
Summary: Gibberish nonsense written as if I were John Lennon. I'm testing out my html skills in the hopes of bypassing an error / glitch with my phone. I might delete later, or I may leave it up cos it's fun.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	This Is Rubbish

_One two, scooby doo, a bottle full of glitter glue_  
**Flying low, swimming high, waking down and settling up**  
**_Pop potato, pop potato, who ever thought corn was the only thing you could pop? I want poppotato it's so much more fun to say._**  
_**Hop and a skip and a hop and a bop and a jump and a bump and a bop and a hop**_  
_Bluebird, blueberry, bluebell, blueballs - oops, that one's not for the kiddies is it? Oh dear_  
**Clever Lever. Now the question is, do you read the two of those as rhyming or not? Or do you read Lever as rhyming with Cleaver as opposed to Clever?**  
The End


End file.
